


May Your Bones Protect You

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, This is a crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last year. Both their names were in over fifty times. The odds were not in their favor. They never were. When Bones gets picked what will Jim do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I am glad I decided to do.  
> Hunger Games AU but not in the way you expect.

Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder as they walked into the square. Everyone was silent as they shuffled up to the tables to have their fingers pricked. Jim looked over at Bones and saw his scowl deepen as they made their way up to the tables.

"Hey it’ll be fine Bones. It’s our last year anyway remember?"

Bones glanced over at him.

"How many times?"

Jim’s smile fell. 

"Fifty-four."

Bones grabbed his arm. 

"Jim that’s-"

"A lot? Yeah I know. What are you at?"

they moved forward and both held out their hands for the prick of blood. The Officials pressed their fingers to paper and then shooed them away. They walked over to the boys   
side of the square and stood in the back.

"I’m in fifty times."

Jim looked over at Bones and saw the set of his jaw. He leaned in a little so their shoulders were touching. 

A Capital woman walked onto the stage, tapping the microphone with her hand. 

"Welcome everyone and Happy Hunger Games! Please divert your attention to the screen."

Jim looked over at Bones and shared a small smile, his hand slipping into Bones’ as the Panem anthem began to play. 

"Bones."

"Yeah Jim?"

"Whatever happens, we’ll still be us right?"

He glanced quickly over at him and saw Bones’ face relax. The hand in his gave a small squeeze. The video finished and the woman on the stage smiled down at them as they   
turned back to face her. Jim and Bones shifted closer to each other, hands still linked.

"Ladies first."

The woman walked over to the large fish bowl on the right. They watched as her hand dived into it’s depths and she pulled out a slip. Everyone held their breath as she opened it.

"Lina Helms!"

They turned to watch as the girl, only thirteen, walked out of the front of the group and up the stairs to the stage. The Capital woman smiled and placed her on the stage next to   
her.

"Now for the boys."

 

Jim’s hand tightened reflexively on Bones’ as the woman’s hand dipped into the bowl. The papers shifted around as she dug through, finally pulling back with a slip. She walked   
back over to the microphone and opened the slip, turning it around to face right side up.

"Leonard McCoy!"

Jim looked down at their hands and then up at Bones’ face. It was a mask, the expression calm and collected. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes. The green and   
brown were swimming with fear and rage. When he met Jim’s they filled with pain. 

Jim stepped away and let go of his hand.

"I volunteer in place of Leonard McCoy."

"Jim no!"

Jim stepped away and into the arms of the waiting Peacekeepers, not glancing back at the desperate scuffle Bones was putting up against one of them. He walked up the stairs to   
the stage and over to the woman by the microphone. Then he looked out to the crowd. 

Bones knelt on the ground, tears sliding down his face, his head shaking from side to side. Everyone around him looked as if they wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how. 

"Well this is unexpected! What’s your name dear?"

He looked back over to the woman. 

"Jim Kirk."

"What’s your connection to Mr. McCoy?"

Jim looked back out into the crowd and saw everyone nodding slightly. They knew. He looked back down at Bones and felt his throat start to close.

"He’s my best friend. Always has been. Always will be."

"Well… There you have it! From District Twelve Lina Helms and Jim Kirk!"

No one clapped. 

"Alright well this way please!"

She shuffled them backwards into the building behind them. Just as the door was closing Jim heard Bones’ voice over the noise.

"JIM-"

The door closed.


	2. Hey Mom Don't You Cry

Jim walked down the hallway he was lead through without protest. His mind was already going numb, not fully accepting the situation he had put himself in. He looked at the mahogany doors in front of him and pushed them open into a small room. It had soft leather chairs and a small table in the center. 

Jim walked over to one of the windows on the opposite side of the room and looked out. The mob of people out front was dissipating, relief pouring off of people’s shoulders like waves. He watched as his breath fogged up the glass. 

How many times will I get to see that? He wondered.

The door opened behind him and he turned to see his mother, tears streaming down her face. Jim smiled sadly at her and a small sob escaped her lips as she surged forward,   
engulfing him in a hug.

“You have three minutes.”

Jim didn’t acknowledge the Official as he shut the door. His mom gripped the back of his shirt, fingers digging into the fabric.

“Mom calm down.”

She pulled away and looked down at him, rage on her face.

“Calm down! Jim your-your…”

He smiled and brushed back the hair from her face. His mother was a strong woman. She always had been. When his father died in the mines his mom had picked herself up and gotten to work. She did what she could and they got just enough to not die.

Jim smiled and wiped away her tears.

“You come back to me Jimmy. Do you understand? You come back to me and to him.”

Jim felt his throat close up and he nodded. His mom hugged him once more just as the doors opened.

“Times up.”

His mom pulled away, the tears no longer in her eyes. She was once again the strong woman Jim knew. She walked out of the room and the door shut softly behind her. Jim fell   
into one of the chairs and scrubbed a hand over his face. The sounds from outside drifted in and washed over him, everyone’s chatter filling the empty air around him. 

The door opened again and he looked up.

“Bones.” He breathed.


	3. Memorize Me

Bones rushed forward and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“You are a fucking moron James T. Kirk! Why the hell did you do that?!”

Jim smiled into Bones’ neck, hand running through the soft brunette hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in Bones’ smell, so unique to him. His breathing slowed down as he relaxed into the strong arms around him. Bones shifted closer, their bodies lining up flush. Jim felt the tears start to prick in his eyes.

I’ll never learn the lines of that body will I?

He pulled away and wiped his eyes. Bones didn’t let go of him though, arms hanging loosely around his waist.

“Jim why’d you do it?”

He looked up into soft hazel eyes and felt himself leaning in, diving into their depths and the multitude of shifting colors. 

“I have to protect you Bones. It’s what I do.”

“No you don’t you fool.”

“I do.”

The door flew open and the Official walked in.

“Times up.”

Jim panicked and pulled Bones closer, eyes roaming over his face. Bones was just as desperate. The Official strode into the room and grabbed Bones by the arm, tugging roughly. 

“Jim-“

“I love you. I love you Bones.”

He launched himself forward and trapped Bones’ mouth in a searing kiss. 

The Official pulled Bones away, their lips parting abruptly. Bones tried to run back to Jim but the hand on his arm was tight.

“You come back to me Jim. You come back to me you hear?”

The doors closed on Bones’ earnest face. Jim moved forward and placed his forehead on the door, the wood cool against his heated face.

“Yeah I’ll come back to you.”


	4. Trains Take Me Away

He waited for twenty minutes before the woman from the Capitol came to get him. Her bright smile was in stark contrast to the terrified expression of Lina behind her. Jim smiled at the girl and fell into step next to her as they walked out of the building and into the square. Jim searched the crowd for Bones but didn’t see him. His heart sank. 

They were led to the train station, the crowd of people watching as they passed. Jim scanned the crowd the entire way there, wanting to see those hazel eyes, to memorize that face, the color of his hair, the soft curve of his lips. He searched until his foot hit the first step of the train and he was forced to look where he was going. 

The doors closed behind him and he turned to the right, following Lina’s small body into the compartment. He looked out of the window, barely glancing at the lavish array of   
food and decoration. His breath fogged up the window and he quickly scrubbed it away. 

Just as the train started to move he saw it. A glint of hazel among the dull browns. 

He pressed his face to the window, watching lips form words his ears couldn’t catch. He watched until he couldn’t anymore. It was then that he went and sat in the chair next to   
Lina, looking at his hands in his lap. He replayed the image in his head.

Bones standing among the crowd, walking towards the train with purpose, his lips mouthing the words,

I’m coming.

What could that mean? 

Jim’s attention was grabbed by the sound of the compartment door opening. A tall man walked in, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. His appearance was disheveled and beaten   
down. He looked through the array of food and picked up a small cake, popping it into his mouth. It was then that he acknowledged their presence. 

“Well then. Congratulations.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Yeah greatest prize I’ve ever won. Thanks.”

The man smiled and walked over to them, plopping into the seat across from them.

“I like you.”

“Joy.”

“Better start learning a little manners kid. You’re gonna need it.”

He looked over at Lina and frowned, taking a swig of his drink. 

“How old are you?”

She looked up at him startled.

“Thirteen.”

He frowned deeper and took another swig, obviously unnerved by the answer. 

“Get some rest. My name’s Haymitch. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that he stood up and walked away, leaving Jim and Lina in their seats.


	5. Surprise

Jim woke up abruptly in a dark room not in his own bed. He rubbed his hair with his hand and stood up, walking over to the bathroom adjoining his room. The hum of the florescent light was a welcome distraction to his mind. He went to the sink and ran the cold water, grabbing a washcloth from the rack behind him. He splashed his face and wiped the water away, waking up as the cold water hit his face. 

The memory of his dream made him shiver.

He had been running, hands stretched out in front of him. He felt the sting of something against his side. When he looked down there had been a spear sticking out between his ribs. He fell to the ground, hands coming up to the wound and feeling the blood pooling out around his hands. He looked up at the sky and heard a cannon go off in the distance.   
His vision blurred. 

“Fuck! Shit that hurt!”

Jim threw open the bathroom door and walked into his dark room. He saw a figure fall against his bed.

“Oof! Hey this is comfy.”

Jim flipped the switch on the wall, turning on the lights. He blinked at the startling brightness and squinted at the form on his bed, heart pounding in his chest because there was no way this was happening. 

The figure whipped around and looked at him, a large smile plastered on his face.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way.”

Jim moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, mouth falling open in awe.

“Bones how the hell did you do this!?”


	6. Rules

They lay down in the bed together. Bones turned to look at him as he adjusted the pillow and propped himself up on his elbow.

Bones shifted under his gaze, a small gleam in his eye.

“There was a rule adjustment.”

Jim frowned down at him.

“What do you mean?”

“The Capitol woman came up to the microphone after I came to visit you. She had this piece of paper in her hand that she opened on stage. It said was an adjustment to the games   
rules this year. More victors were going in then was previously assumed. She hadn’t even pulled a name from the girl’s bowl and I was on the stage.”

Jim’s face drained of its color. 

“There’s double the amount?”

Bones nodded, his brown hair rumpling against the pillow under him.

“Why’d you volunteer Bones!”

Jim flopped down on the bed and kicked at the covers with his feet. Bones frowned and turned onto his side.

“Double the amount Jim. I need to protect you.”

Jim blew out his breath and turned to face Bones.

“You know what this means Bones.”

He felt Bones’ hand slid under the covers and grasp his. His hazel eyes were hardened over, a look of determination settling in.

“Yeah I know.”


	7. Morning

The next morning Jim woke up with arms wrapped around his waist. He twisted around and smiled when he saw Bones’ relaxed face, his breathing slow and even.

He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the curve of Bones’. He was greeted with a grunt and a swat to the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” He rubbed the back of his head. Bones buried his face into his neck and sighed.

“I was sleeping.”

Jim smiled and trailed his hand down Bones’ arm, fingers ghosting over the hairs.

“Hey now we only got together yesterday.”

Jim leaned in, his forehead pressing against Bones’. He lowered his voice.

“We’re on borrowed times Bones.”

Bones’ eyes flew open and he looked up at Jim. His voice was soft and it sent a thrill down Jim’s spine.

“Yeah? What do you want to do with it?”

Jim’s eyes flicked to his lips before he dived in, capturing them in a fiery kiss. Bones moaned and his hands came up to twist into Jim’s shirt. Jim moved until he was laying flush on   
top of Bones, their mouths never breaking contact. Finally Bones broke away with a gasp. Jim moved his mouth to his neck, biting softly at the taught muscle between his shoulder   
and neck.

“Jim.”

Jim moaned and pulled back, hands reaching down to grasp at the hem of his shirt.

Just then there was a sharp rap on the door.

“Mr. Kirk time to rise and shine! We have a surprise for you!”

Jim groaned and rolled off of Bones, adjusting his sleep pants, the throbbing in them causing him to wince.

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

Bones stifled his laugh into the pillow.

Jim looked over and huffed, throwing the covers over Bones' laughing frame and walking into the bathroom.


End file.
